thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Percy
'''Percy and the Trousers '''is the ninth episode of the third season. Plot One cold morning, Percy saw lots of people wearing scarves. He complains to Henry that his funnel is cold and he wanted a scarf. Henry tells Percy that engines don't want scarves, but Percy retorts to Henry that he can't because his funnel is too small. Then, Henry became very furious at being insulted, but Percy puffs away before Henry can answer, leaving the bigger engine to scoff it off as he gets ready to pull the special train. At the station, it is time for photographs and the Fat Controller is waiting impatiently for his trouser as they are in one of the trunks, which are being carried on a baggage trolley across the line. Two porters that are pulling the trolley backwards are trying to make sure that nothing fells off so they don't see what is coming. Percy, who is still feeling cheeky, arrives at the station and his driver shuts of steam, just outside the station as usual. Percy decided to surprise the coaches by coming in as quietly as he could, but the porter didn't hear him either. Percy didn't stop until it was too late, then he crushed the trolley and sent the luggage and the crate of jam flying into the air. The jam ended up splattering across Percy, the passengers and the Fat Controller. The Fat Controller's hat laded on Percy's lamp iron and worst of all, his best trouser ended up wrapping around Percy's funnel. They are no longer grey. Everyone felt angry and the Fat Controller took his hat from the lamp iron and punished Percy for spoiling his best trouser. He tells Percy that they'll have to pay the passengers for their ruined clothes and warns him not to play grandmother steps on the coaches again. Then he waved his trouser away. Percy was wanting to wear a scarf, so the Fat Controller decided that Percy should have his trouser as a scarf, which will keep his funnel warm. Percy wore them back to the station and he didn't like scarves now. Characters *Henry *Percy *Sir Topham Hatt *James (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Gallery PercyandtheTrousers1.png PercyandtheTrousers2.png PercyandtheTrousers3.png PercyandtheTrousers4.png PercyandtheTrousers5.png PercyandtheTrousers6.png PercyandtheTrousers7.png PercyandtheTrousers8.png PercyandtheTrousers9.png PercyandtheTrousers10.png PercyandtheTrousers11.png PercyandtheTrousers12.png PercyandtheTrousers13.png PercyandtheTrousers14.png PercyandtheTrousers15.png PercyandtheTrousers16.png PercyandtheTrousers17.png PercyandtheTrousers18.png PercyandtheTrousers19.png PercyandtheTrousers20.png PercyandtheTrousers21.png PercyandtheTrousers22.png PercyandtheTrousers23.png PercyandtheTrousers24.png PercyandtheTrousers25.png PercyandtheTrousers26.png PercyandtheTrousers27.png PercyandtheTrousers28.png PercyandtheTrousers29.png PercyandtheTrousers30.png PercyandtheTrousers31.png PercyandtheTrousers32.png PercyandtheTrousers33.png PercyandtheTrousers34.png PercyandtheTrousers35.png PercyandtheTrousers36.png PercyandtheTrousers37.png PercyandtheTrousers38.png Video Category:Railway Series Category:Remakes Category:Season 3 Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Vhs And DVD Category:Gba Game Category:2013 Vhs Category:2006 DVD Category:Magazine Story Category:2004 Vhs Category:2013 Book Category:2007 Vhs Category:2012 Book Category:2001 Vhs Category:2010 Book Category:2002 Vhs Category:2002 Vhs Along With Salty's Secret Category:2002 DVD Category:2003 Vhs Category:2003 Vhs Along With Trust Thomas Category:2008 Vhs Category:2009 Vhs Category:2010 Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Christmas Category:2014 Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scrapbook Category:2013 Vhs Along With Best Of Thomas Category:2014 DVD Category:2014 Book Category:2014 Vhs Along With Winter Wrap Up Category:2015 Vhs Category:2015 Book Category:2016 Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Category:2014 Vhs Along With Best Of Thomas Category:2000 Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Wrong Road Category:Nintendo 3ds Game Category:May 2015 Vhs Category:Halloween Vhs Category:Christmas Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Tree Trouble Category:Birthday Vhs Category:June 2015 Vhs Category:September 2015 Vhs Category:October 2015 Vhs Category:January 2016 Vhs Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2020 Vhs Category:2020 Book Category:2021 Vhs Category:2021 Book Category:2022 Vhs Category:2022 Book Category:2023 Vhs Category:2023 Book